12th Annual Hunger Games: Horror Games
by Kainesaw15
Summary: During this fight tributes are thrown into a four sectioned arena. They don't know which place is good and which place is bad since everything look so calm and peaceful. The tributes nightmares are revealed as they quickly dwindle in number. Mutts, resurrected tributes and creepy forests are only half of what the tributes must endure through. This was my very first story I wrote.
1. Chapter 1: The Games

**_Alex's Point of View_**

_20_

_19_

I notice that the arena has four different sections. One to my left that looks like a meadow, one to my right that looks like an entire body of water, one behind me that looks like a volcano, and the one right in front of me which looks like a creepy dark scary forest. I doubt I will ever go in there.

_18_

_17_

_16_

I gather my bearings and psyche myself out on whether I should go for that large knife in the middle or not. I notice an average medium sized backpack to left of me.

_15_

The girl to my left is Rosemary Moses and the boy to my right is Andy Crow.

_14_

_13_

I think I should go for the backpack but what if Rosemary tries to knock me out of the way for it? I bet I can knock her down and then make a run for it.

_12_

_11_

I notice to the right of me a few people down I see the Girl from District 5 lifting her arms out. She starts flapping them like a bird. What is she trying to do?

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

She jumps up and down testing to see if anything happens. I finally realize what she is doing. She is going to leave her spot and try to go for something before the cannon.

_6_

_5_

_4_

She finally jumps out and starts running but is soon stopped because she is beginning to fry. She is being electrocuted. The girl to the left of her screams at the top of her lungs and deafens my hearing.

_3_

_2_

_1_

**BOOM!**

It has started and everyone else has left the post except for me. I race after the backpack which Rosemary immediately scoops up. I punch her in the face not knowing what to do and send her flying into the ground.

**BOOM!**

Did I kill her? I grab the backpack from her and run away. I then realize what a horrible thing I have done. I try to ignore it, but can't because I can't let her die in the bloodbath. I race back to her to see if she is still alive. She punches me in the face.

"That's for punching me." she says with an angry tone.

"Come with me to the meadow. We could survive there for a while." I say.

"Only if I get to hold my backpack." she says.

I can't trust her with the backpack but I give it to her anyway.

**BOOM!**

We head towards the meadow.

**BOOM!**

I wonder who that was. I ignore it and we keep running until we reach the meadow. We finally stop running after we see that no one is following us and sit down to take a break. We open up the backpack to see what is in it.

"Looks like we have enough food to last us maybe four days, two small knives, a big container that could be used for water and flint." says Rosemary. "Great we can survive for four days." I say excitedly.

"I meant for only 1 person, if we are going to share it then it will only last for about two to three days." Rosemary says in a bitter tone.

"I am sure we can kill some food." I say trying not to set her off.

"Look thanks for you help but I am leaving with my backpack. You can take these two knives and hunt on your own." says Rosemary.

**BOOM!**

I jump a little.

"Yeah, sorry for punching you in the face back there, at least you're letting me keep the two knives." I say trying to make sure she doesn't leave.

I want to be her ally but she would kill me in an instant. I hate the Hunger Games already.

"Sorry but I work alone." says Rosemary.

She runs back to the Cornucopia. Great, I am here all alone now with no allies and no one to protect me. What will I do? Suddenly I hear the sound of feet getting closer to me. I hide in the tall grass with my knives in my hand. The sound gets closer and closer until finally it is right in front of me. I jump out of the grass and almost let go of a knife which would have sent it straight into this kid's heart. I jump back and say

"Oh, It's you."

Tony looks at me with a startled face. I don't blame him since I almost killed him.

"What do you want Alex?" he asks.

"We never made an alliance in the training sessions and I was wondering it you wanted to be my ally." I say.

Tony reminded me of my best friend back home. He was so humble and kind and he wanted to be friends with everybody. I know he can't win but I still need someone to protect me.

"Right, I almost forgot about you." he says.

"Great, so should we make camp here or should we go somewhere else?" I ask.

I think I will let Tony choose because he is an excellent hunter and he knows where all the food is, even if he hasn't been there long enough to know. I am great with knives and throwing things so I can lend him one of my knives.

"Let's stay here for now. I sense that we will find food very soon." he says.

We walk farther into the meadow and make camp and the 7 foot tall grass. Now no one will be able to find us. My plan is coming along great, I have weapons, Tony found a small backpack which has some food in it, and we have a nice cozy shelter.

**BOOM!**

"Should we go hunting or do you think we can wait?" Tony asks.

"I am sure we can stay here for a couple of days without hunting." I reply.

Killing Tony was my plan in the next few days. I would let him find me some food and then I would kill him.


	2. Chapter 2: Mermaids

_**Lydia's Point of View**_

I scream in horror as mermaids take and eat Andy.

"Why are these mutts attacking us?" Flo yells.

"You tell me." I yell in reply.

**BOOM!**

"Girls it is going to be alright. Just back away from the water and turn around and start walking back to the Cornucopia." Ethan says in a calm voice.

Flo and I back up, turn around and start walking. Ethan has the rear to make sure those mermaids can't jump out of water and attack. I gave Ethan my pocket knife earlier so he could cut up our fish. Thinking about it soon brought memories back into my mind. I loved fishing and Andy wanted me to teach him how to fish. I explained to him that he could catch a fish bare handed with a little practice. The boy smiled with glee and immediately lunged to the water and tried to catch a fish. I caught two and gave them to Ethan to cook. Flo came up to me and was asking about my family. I told her my mother was killed in a fishing accident in district 4. I explained how my father didn't want to live there anymore because of too many memories. We moved to District 6 when I was 10 and we lived there ever since. That's when Andy proclaimed he caught a big fish. It was actually a mermaid's tail that he pulled up and the mermaid attacked him and killed him. Thinking about it brought the horrific events back into my mind. I tired to not think about it but I couldn't. We finally made it to the Cornucopia and decided to look through the remaining items that were left behind. Flo found a mace, Ethan found some barbed wire for setting traps, and I found a medium sized knife to help fight off any more of those mutts.

"Were to now?" asked Flo.

I loved that girl. I loved her pigtails which were auburn and her sweet hazel eyes. She was so nice to everyone even if they were rude to her. She seemed so humble and outgoing. She was only 12. I never understand why they make little boys and girls fight in the Hunger Games.

"We should probably avoid the Volcano. I hate heights so much. Not the Lake, either the meadow or the creepy forest. Ethan you choose." I say.

"I think we should head to the meadow Lydia. Even if we encounter more people we can still protect ourselves. But we need to come up with a plan, should we attack them or try to reason with them and become allies with them?" asked Ethan.

"Try to reason with them, I don't want to kill people unless it is really necessary." Flo says.

"I agree with Flo, if they are hostile towards us then we can fight." I say.

Ethan nods and kisses me before we go and then we head to the Meadow. I love Ethan so much and would do anything for him. I love his honey blonde hair and his green eyes because they match mine. I wouldn't want to kill him though so I might try to commit suicide or let him kill me if we make it to the final two. I can't live without him so winning isn't an option. I would want Flo to win it or Ethan. We arrive at the edge of the Meadow when Flo thinks that we are being followed. She starts to climb a tree and lifts me and Ethan into the tree as well. We sit there as silent as can be when we see a girl walk by. It looks like Rosemary.

"Should we attack her?" I whisper.

"I think we should make allies with her. Keep your guard up just in case it doesn't work out." Flo replies.

Flo jumps into view of Rosemary and she raises a weapon. I jump down next to her and soon Ethan finds his way down the tree.

"Hello," says Flo in a polite manner.

"Hi, can I help you three?" replies Rosemary.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join our alliance. We don't have that strong of a group and we need someone else's help." I say.

"Sorry but I work alone." replies Rosemary.

"Well maybe we could strike a deal." interrupts Ethan.

"Like what?" says Rosemary curiously. I can tell she wants to be in an alliance with us but doesn't trust us. What should I say to convince her? I ponder this for a moment.

"I can tell you don't trust us Rosemary but give us a chance. You look like your upset about something. Was it your family? My mother died when I was younger and my father didn't love me. I was an only child and grew up by myself. I understand what you are going through." I say. Only silence came from everyone's lips. Rosemary lowers her weapon and speaks up.

"Fine I will join your group, but if you find me gone one morning then that means I have left and don't trust you enough. I hope you aren't lying to me about any of the things you said."

We all nod and move into the meadow a little bit more.

"It is getting dark out. We should stop here and make camp." says Ethan.

**BOOM!**

We find a cozy spot in the fluffy grass and roast our two fishes we caught. Ethan and Flo make a shelter in the trees. Rosemary stares at me the whole time I am roasting the fish. "You can have the first pick if you want." I say.

"Thanks." replies Rosie.

"So can you tell me about yourself or are you uncomfortable saying anything." I ask.

"I know you are curious, everyone always asks about me. They think I am weird. My parents were both killed by the capitol and I have lived alone with my sister for seven years now. She can't participate in the games anymore but wanted to and encouraged me to be in it. I accepted and now here I am, nothing but a lonely girl hoping to win." says Rosemary in an upset tone.

The Capitol anthem plays and a screen lights up revealing the faces of those that were killed today.

**Mister the boy from 3**

**Debbie from 5, the girl who jumped off her platform. I screeched when I saw her die. It was terrible.**

**Kevin the boy from 8**

**Johnny the boy from 9**

**Faith the girl from 9**

**Dawn the girl from 12**

**Cody the boy from 4**, I wonder how he died considering he was a Career.

And **Andy the boy from 11**. Memories begin to flood back into my mind of the mermaids. The screen shuts off and all is quiet.

"So who wants to take first watch?" I ask.

_End of Day One. (Next Chapter will be Night One)_


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Woods

_**Cosmo's Point of View**_

"We should probably split up to cover more ground." Em says.

"Good idea, Gory and I will head towards the area with spiky bushes and see if we can find any food, you and Em can go over to that little black pond and see if the water is drinkable, and Rea can stay here and set up camp." Ruby says.

I so can't wait to get rid of Ruby and Gory. I always hated the tributes from District 1. I agree to us splitting up and follow Em to the black pond. Em looked so hot from behind. I have got to be the luckiest guy in the world to be dating her. It is a shame I will have to kill her though, to win of course. I just hope I can find another hot girl like her. Who am I kidding? If I win I will get all the girls in the world. We reach the pond and Em starts investigating. She squats and dips her finger into the pond. She pulls out a long stringy goo of liquid. I guess we aren't drinking that.

"Do you want to taste it honey?" Em says jokingly.

"Not unless you try it first." I reply.

"Like that will ever happen." she says.

We laugh and leave the pond to go further into the dark woods. We find some edible plants and roots by a tall tree. I tell her my plan of killing off the tributes. She laughs at my idea. That is good because that means she likes it. We gather some plants and head back to our campsite. Rea is still having trouble with lighting the fire. It really is harder than it looks. Em offers to take over and gets the fire started. I start cooking the plants and roots over the fire making sure they aren't burnt.

"Where is Ruby and Gory?" I say.

"I don't know, maybe they were eaten by mutts." Rea says.

Rea was on the snobby side. I did not like her that well either. But she did have a great sense of humor like Em. We wait for a few more minutes.

"They haven't shown up yet, I am beginning to think that maybe there are mutts out here." I say in a frightened tone.

"I am sure they are fine. We would have heard a….."

**BOOM!**

"Oh no." Em says.

We hear a scream in the distance. Em runs toward the noise. I try to stop her but she insists we go see what is happening. I follow Em until we find Ruby running toward us.

"This thing, it took him, he is dead, it took him, it took him." Ruby mutters

"What took him?" asks Em

"That!" shrieks Ruby.

We turn to find an 8 foot tall white monster with the wings of an eagle and the body of a human covered in feathers. It looks like it has talons. That is probably how Gory died. I also notice some blood on the beak of the creature. Em yells for everyone to run but I stand there in shock. I have never seen a mutt before and this one looked pretty ugly. I finally realize what is happening and I run behind Em and Ruby. The monster screams and follows us. The scream makes me sprint and soon I am ahead of Ruby and Em. Suddenly Ruby trips and falls face first into the dirt. Em and I stop and run back to Ruby.

"I twisted my ankle." Ruby cries in pain.

"I am sure you can run just fine since we are being chased." Em yells at her.

Ruby stumbles to her feet and the monster comes into sight. Her face looked horrible now with cuts and dirt all over it. The creature spots us and charges. We run off again but at a slower pace since Ruby hurt herself. We are close to camp now and I can see Rea in the distance. What am I thinking? We can't lead the creature back there. It will kill all of us. I tell Em and Ruby to make an immediate turn to the left. They listen and we head toward the thorny bushes. The monster is catching up and is getting closer.

"Jump into the bushes!" I yell

We all do and the creature tries to jump in but can't because of the thorns. It tries and tries again but can't get in. He tries to claw its way into the bush but can't. We sit there in terror as the human bird thing tries to get in. After a while it gives up screeches and runs off. We sit in silence for ten minutes making sure the creature is far away now. I hope it doesn't find Rea and kill her.

"I think we are safe for now." says Em

We pile out of the bushes and head towards camp with our weapons in our hands. We don't want to encounter another close call again. I pick some thorns out of my body and Em's body. She giggles when I pull one out of her arm. That makes me giggle as well. I help Ruby with her thorns but she pushes me away and picks out her own thorns. We arrive back at camp but Rea isn't there.

"Rea?" I call out.

"She isn't here. Was she eaten by that mutt?" Ruby asks.

"We would have heard a cannon fire." replies Em.

We search around the perimeter of the camp. I guess she fled when she heard us screaming. At least I don't have to kill her right now. Now I need to kill off Ruby. I meet up with Em and discuss killing Ruby. She agrees and we walk back to camp.

"I will take first watch. Ruby you need to rest that ankle of yours." says Em.

She nods and lies down on the hard dirt. I also lie down next to Em and pretend to fall asleep immediately. After a while I dose off. Em wakes me up when she is certain that Ruby is asleep. I nod and creep up on Ruby and make sure all of the weapons are out of her reach. I jump on her and hold her down. Her eyes burst open and she knows what we are doing. She tries to fight but can't because I am to strong. Em finds her knife and walks toward Ruby.

"Such a shame the creature didn't kill you. I am sure you would have rather been eaten now right?" Em asks.

"Nope, I like the pain. Bring it on girly." Ruby says in a harsh voice.

Em reaches for her tongue but Ruby won't open her mouth. I punch her in the gut and make her gasp for air. Em grabs her tongue and cuts it out immediately. Ruby tries to cry in pain but can't because she has no tongue. Em then goes for her arm. Ruby shakes her head in terror. She murmurs words I can't make out. Em lifts Ruby's arm and finds her artery. Ruby spats blood in my face and then in Em's face.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick." Em says.

She slices Ruby's arm and Ruby lies there in shock, bleeding to death. Excellent my plan is actually working.

**BOOM!**

Yes, she is dead. We take our supplies and leave the dark forest and head back to the Cornucopia.

"You did great back there." I say to Em.

"Thanks, it was your plan though." she replies.

We stop and stare into each others eyes. Her violet eyes looked into my emerald green eyes. We embrace each other, kiss and run to the Lake.


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Waters

_**Lil's Point of View**_

Why do I have to be so scared and alone? Ever since 3D went into a rage, he killed off Cody making Kodi flee, and almost killed me and Luca. He broke Luca's leg and broke my heart. I will never forgive that nut job. I am over him now I have to be stronger if I want to win. I obviously can't win on my own but I can kill off a few people if I make it to the finals. I need to find some people and make an alliance with them so they can kill 3D and maybe they will die in the process. I can't think straight right now. I made it to the Lake and I am exhausted. I sit down and rest my body on at tree trunk. I sit there in silence trying to think of what had happened. These games don't seem very real to me but they sadly are real. I will probably die off in the next day or so if I don't find some people. I close my eyes and start to quietly sob into my shirt. I can't help but have a meltdown right now. What is there to live for anymore? The love of my life ditched me and left me to die and the rest of my family is dead. Soon I will be dead and I will have lost 3D. I don't care though because I will finally be free of him. I hate his guts already. I am glad I left him that way I don't have to kill him. I bet I can take him because I feel stronger already. I stand up and walk toward the lake to get a drink of water. The water actually tastes normal. I still can't see anything out here because it is so dark. I don't dare light a fire because who knows what it will attract. 3D could appear out of nowhere or any other tribute, or worse maybe a mutt will attack me when I am asleep. I don't even think about sleeping right now. I need to be alert and make sure that no one kills me right now. After I'm done drinking I walk back to my tree and sit back down. My thoughts are soon interrupted when I hear a pair of tributes talking. I quietly lay flat and pretend I am not there.

"I still can't believe you killed those kids from 1." a deep voice says.

"I know right? I always enjoy killing off tributes." replies a higher voice.

They keep laughing and stop to get a drink of water as well. The boy stops the girl from drinking when he sees something in the water.

"Em back away from the water." says the boy.

"What is that moving in the water?" asks Em.

"It looks like a mermaid." replies the boy.

The water soon turns black and a high pitched shrill comes from the water. The pair back up even further and begin to turn around. That is when the Em trips over me.

"What the…" she says.

The boy lights a fire on his torch he created and puts it near my face. I close my eyes and pretend I am asleep.

"It looks like the girl from 10. What is she doing away from her boyfriend? She could get killed out here all alone." the boy says.

I open one of my eyes when he pulls the torch away. I see him smiling as he looks at Em. She smiles back and they pull out their weapons. I open my eyes wide and stand up.

"Please don't kill me. I need some strong allies like you two to stay alive right now." I say trying to persuade them not to kill me.

"Well I suppose you could join us. What can you do?" asks the boy.

"I am excellent at setting traps for food and I am also great at finding edible plants." I say.

"We already know how to do that though." Em says.

"Well I suppose I can be your shield if someone attacks." I say.

Em laughs and turns to the boy. The both walk off and discuss whether they should kill me or not. They soon come back.

"We have decided to keep you for now." the boy says.

"We need to do a small test before you can join us though." Em says.

I stand there silent afraid of what they will do. Em pulls out a knife and walks toward me. I instantly freeze. She takes the flat part of the knife and walks around me with it pressed against my neck. She then lunges the knife into my leg and cuts downward. I scream in pain.

"Now we know you won't be able to run as fast as us, so you will die protecting us." Em says in a happy tone.

"How dare you both think you can just use me!" I yell at her.

My head starts hurting. I can't understand what Em is saying. I push through them and they yell as I start walking toward the water. I scoop hand after hand full of water into my mouth. What am I doing? I can drink this water. It is black and looks and smells poisonous. I keep putting my hand into the lake and scoop out more and more water. I can't stop. Em and the boy are asking me what I am doing. I guess I am crazy because this water is hypnotizing me. I keep drinking more water until I can't drink anymore then stop. I feel really dizzy now and my world starts to spin. I feel like this is the end for me. I tell Em that I think I am about to die and she just stares at me from the tree. I fall to the ground and start shaking. My body has gone numb. I can't move. The sun starts coming up. It looks so pretty. I guess I get to see something beautiful before I die. My world gets darker and darker until I can't see anymore.

**BOOM!**

_Hope you enjoyed her death. Unusual and peaceful I guess._


	5. Chapter 5: Love?

_**Aza's Point of View**_

I wake up in the tree that I blacked out in. It was one of those memories again. Of my family. It seems like the memories are coming back more often since the games started. Flay, my beautiful younger brother enters my mind. I loved my brother so much. I would have done anything for him. I hate my life now, since it happened. My entire family died in a kitchen fire one day. One day when I wasn't there. I would have rather died along with them instead of being left alone for the rest of my life. It will end soon though. I don't know if I want to win these games. It's most likely I'll die. But dying seems so painful. I stand up on the branch I knocked out on. Today is my hunting day; I'm out of food again. I hop from tree to tree until something catches my eye. Two boys are hunting an animal in the meadow. I stop to watch what they do. One of the boys has a knife ready and is about to kill a small bunny. The other boy watches from farther away with another knife in his hands. Is he going to kill the other boy? I can't tear myself away from this action. The shorter boy stabs the bunny and grabs its ears. The taller boy backs away knowing he wouldn't be able to kill the other boy just yet. I see the boy laugh as he holds up his food. That doesn't quite look like a bunny anymore. I remember it being a bunny earlier. The bunny suddenly oozes out a green, slimy liquid were it was cut. The shorter boy stops laughing and drops the bunny. It twitches then starts growing. It keeps growing until it is larger than an oven... Then it slowly turns and looks at the short boy. The boy screams and starts to run away from this newly made monster. The bunny grabs the boy and starts playing with him. The other boy tries to help him but is immediately clawed by the bunny. The boy has no choice but to run off and leave his old friend behind. The bunny keeps nibbling on the other boy. With one huge bite it devours his head.

**BOOM!**

That was horrifying. I follow the boy who ran off. I stop halfway when I notice he is on the ground and unconscious. I leap from my tree and hit the ground. I check for a pulse. Only the claw marks on his chest seem to ail him. I find some fruit in a tree nearby and pick some. I can tell that these are raven fruits. I recollect that I can use the juice to remove the toxin from his wounds. I run back to him and rip his shirt off and cut through his thick wetsuit. I squeeze the juice onto his wounds and he moves a little. A sign he is still alive, I sigh in relief. After I apply the juice and let it sit I pick him up and place him in the tree. I then climb the tree with him until we reach a safe distance from any lurking predators. He is groaning now, I tell him to be quiet in my own hushed tone. I blink several times. This boy looked gorgeous. His blonde hair shines brilliantly in the sunlight. A breeze picks up and whips my own, silver, hair into my face. I push it away quickly so I can keep looking at him. I can't believe I actually am feeling something for this boy, some of the first feeling I've had since the fire. I know now what must be done. I must protect him so he can win the games. My life is unimportant, but this gorgeous creature, I must protect him with all that I am. I hesitate but then give in and kiss him softly. When I tear my gaze from him I decide I have to find some food. After a while I get bored with hunting and head back to the tree. I found more raven fruits, some delicious red apples, and some edible tree bark. I sit quietly in the tree and eat my food, saving some for this boy, if he comes to his senses. I close my eyes and make a wish to whoever is listening, please bring this boy back to me. I knew, from the moment I saw him, he was meant to be with me. After I finish eating I decide to scout the area. I hear the anthem play and a screen lights up revealing the faces and names of those who died in the last night.

**Gory from 1**

**Ruby from 1**

**Lil from 10**

And **the boy Tony from 12**

I sigh that only 4 were killed, but at the same time I am glad that I don't have to deal with those tributes. I hear groaning from the tree and rush back to it. The boy hasn't woken up yet but the time he will is approaching. I pour some more juice on him and go back to keep scouting. I look around and don't see very much. I see 2 girls going to the Volcano, and it looks like the boy and girl from 2 are coming towards the meadow. The boy keeps groaning and I need to keep him quiet so they don't know we are up here. I jump back to the tree and find the boy still groaning. I soon hear the couple down below us. I hear a girl yell up the tree,

"Come down here, or I'm coming up there to kill you."

I hate career tributes. What will they do? Burn the tree? Wait... They might burn the tree... I climb down slowly to where they can see me, but they can't reach me.

"What do you two want?" I ask in a bitter tone.

"Can we come up there?" asks the girl.

"Why?" I reply.

"We need rest and allies, our other allies were killed by this odd mutt." the boy says.

"So, you want to be in an alliance?" I say.

"We were hoping to." replies the girl.

I think for a minute. I trust the boy but definitely not the girl, she has shifty eyes. However the girl seems naïve. So I can kill them if they get out of line. I nod, allowing them to follow me up into the tree.

"Who is this?" the girl asks.

"I found him. I don't know his name though. He passed out and he has been in pain for a while." I reply slowly.

"I can help him. I'm excellent at healing." the boy says.

"My name is Em, by the way and he is Cosmo." the girl interrupts.

"I'm Aza." I say, unsure whether their knowing my name is good or not...

Cosmo takes a look at the boy and pulls out a needle. I try to stop him, but he insists that he needs stitches or he will die. I can't let my boy die, so I let Cosmo stitch the boy up.

"I am going to take a nap." Em announces out of nowhere. Seemingly bored with our medical procedures.

She finds a comfy spot on the branches and lies down.

Cosmo looks up at me, "Do you have family back at your district?"

I ignore him and he doesn't say anything.

"My family died too." he says.

I keep ignoring him and soon he gives up and is finished stitching the boy. He lies down next to Em. I stare at the boy I rescued earlier today. He looks so peaceful when he breathes. I sat there for hours, I think, just staring at him, but soon he starts back groaning again and begins to open his eyes. I immediately gasp. He has such beautiful eyes. But when he looks into my eyes and starts panicking, I immediately panic as well. Em and Cosmo are immediately awakened by his stuttering. I put my arms around him and tell him everything will be ok.

"What... What happened?"

I rock him the way I used to rock Flay when his nightmares woke him.

"You went after a bunny mutt. It ate your friend and clawed you. You ran and I brought you here..."

"You saved me? No one has ever done that for me..." His voice begins to trail off when he abruptly looks up and meets my eyes a warm smile spreading across his handsome face. I couldn't even fathom him getting better looking! But he did, somehow, with that smile. "I like your hair. It is a nice color." he says.

I blush deep crimson. "Thank you. What is your name?" I ask, changing the subject before more embarrassing compliments are made.

"Alex Maxwell." he says, still smiling.

"Well I'm Aza. That is Em and Cosmo. We are allies with them." Cosmo nods at Alex and lies back down next to Em, who is already reclining with a disconnected look on her face; I really am not a fan of that one. I look back to the boy, who's biting his lip nervously. "Don't worry Alex, you're safe now. I won't let any harm come to you."

He nods slowly and lies back down. I stare at him for a moment, but then lie down next to him, with my head on his chest, carefully placed above his new stitches. Alex leans into me the corner of my eye I see Em stick her tongue out and pretend to gag. I sigh; I'm not sure why I even put myself into this mess. All that matters right now is this boy.

_Guess What? We are in the Final 12 now. Here are the current statuses of the Final 12._

_**Cosmo 16-**__ Loves Em would do anything for her until the final 2 then he would kill her._

_**Em 16-**__ Loves Cosmo and would do anything for him._

_**Rea 14-**__ Teaming up with Kodi and doesn't trust anyone including herself._

_**Kodi 14-**__ Wants revenge on 3D for killing Cody._

_**Alex 15-**__ Injured and resting with Aza_

_**Ethan 14-**__ Doing ok with Lydia, Flo and Rosemary._

_**Lydia 14-**__ Doing ok with Flo, Ethan and Rosemary._

_**Rosemary 15-**__ Doing ok with Flo, Ethan and Lydia._

_**Luca 15-**__ Not doing well, broken leg._

_**Flo 12-**__ Doing ok with Ethan, Lydia and Rosemary._

_**3D 17-**__ In a rage and is out looking for Kodi and Luca._

_**Aza 17-**__ Taking care of Alex._


	6. Chapter 6: The Volcano

**_Kodi's Point of View_**

I walk around the top of the Volcano. It doesn't look active but that could change any minute. I tell Rea to not get comfortable because we may have to leave quickly if this volcano erupts. I walk to the outer edge of it and look down. My eyes widen when I see 3D and Luca climbing up the volcano. I thought Luca wasn't going to team up with 3D anymore. I will kill them both off if they make it up here. I yell at Rea to bring me some rocks. She does and looks over as well. She throws the first rock and it barely misses Luca. I throw a rock at 3D and it hits him in the head. He gets angry and starts climbing faster. Luca who is ahead is now trying to climb faster. It looks like 3D is going to try to kill Luca then me and Rea.

"Don't hit Luca just yet. Throw all of the rocks at 3D." I say to Rea.

She nods and starts throwing all of her rocks at 3D. I look around to see if there are any other rocks that could kill 3D. I see a large rock but it looks to big to move by myself. Luca is almost to the top now and I have told Rea to help me move this large rock. Rea and I start pushing the rock toward the edge. Luca suddenly pulls himself up onto the top of the volcano and grabs our little rocks and starts throwing them at 3D trying to delay him. 3D is only halfway up the volcano so we have some time to move this rock. I tell Luca to help push the rock we start pushing the rock toward the edge of the volcano. We push it closer and closer until it is halfway over the edge. 3D is now almost to the edge when we push the rock over. It plunges to the ground. 3D tries to jump but can't and is hit by the rock. He plummets to the ground and is soon crushed by the rock.

**BOOM!**

We all laugh at 3D's death and then immediately turn on each other. Rea and I stare at Luca.

"You need to leave now; if not then we will kill you." I say.

This is his only chance to leave or I will kill him instantly. He stands there in shock and then starts down the volcano. I look at Rea who just shrugs and goes back to fiddling with her wire. I sit down and sigh. My brother's death was uncalled for; he didn't deserve to die. I guess it was good because I don't have to kill him now. My thoughts are interrupted when the ground starts shaking. Rea stands up and looks into the volcano.

"Run!" she screams.

I listen and throw myself down the volcano. Rea instantly follows me. We climb down faster than a tribute that is trying not to get eaten by a mutt. When we reach the ground we witness Luca fleeing to the Dark Forest. The volcano starts spewing out lava. We flee to the Cornucopia.

_Sorry this one was short. Here are the remaining tributes._

_**Cosmo 16-**__ Wants to win the games. Will do anything to win._

_**Em 16-**__ Wants to win the games. Will turn on Cosmo in final 2._

_**Rea 14-**__ Doesn't care if she dies._

_**Kodi 14-**__ Wants to win for her brother. He died in the games._

_**Alex 15-**__ Can't think straight right now. Love struck._

_**Lydia 14-**__ Doesn't want to win. She wants her boyfriend Ethan to win or Flo._

_**Ethan 14-**__ Wants Lydia to win the games._

_**Luca 15-**__ Wants to win and will do anything._

_**Rosemary 15-**__ Wants to win for her sister. Will risk her life for someone though._

_**Flo 12-**__ Wants to win. Doesn't know why she was picked for the games._

_**Aza 17-**__ Wants to protect Alex and let him win it._

_May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!_


	7. Chapter 7: Many Deaths

_**Rosemary's Point of View**_

I don't why I am with Lydia, Ethan and Flo. I trust them but I can't get attached to them. I will leave them tomorrow. It is getting close to night time and we need to make camp.

"I think it is time we move to the Cornucopia and hide there. We can kill anyone that comes through." Ethan announces.

Lydia agrees with him and they start heading toward the Cornucopia. Flo looks at me and shrugs, then follows. I stand there surprised that this is all happening so fast. My stomach growls so loud the others turn around to see if I am alright. I need to find some food. After we reach the Cornucopia I tell Ethan that we need to split up and find some food. Ethan agrees and he follows me to the volcano area. As we get close we see Rea and Kodi running at us screaming. Behind them I see lava flowing at a rapid pace toward the Cornucopia. I take one of my knives out and throw it at Rea's leg. She stumbles and falls to the ground. Kodi stops and races back to help Rea. Ethan and I start running back to the Cornucopia.

"Nice shot back there." Ethan says.

"Thanks, my sister taught me everything to win these games." I regretfully say.

I didn't want him to know that but I guess I can trip him of something when the lava gets closer.

**BOOM!**

I guess one of the girls died. I stop to take a break but Ethan keeps telling me to move forward. I can't because I am out of breath and I want to kill the girl that is coming toward us. I see a girl getting closer and it looks like Kodi. She looks very angry. I pull out my larger knife and prepare to throw it. What is that coming at me? It's her trident. It moves closer and closer to me. I can't move, this will be the end of me. I close my eyes so I don't see the trident hit me. I hear the sound of a crunch and hear someone hit the ground. I open my eyes and see Ethan lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He saved me, but why? That isn't important right now I must kill Kodi for doing this. I pull out my big knife and aim it a Kodi. I throw it at her and the knife sinks into her throat. She crumples to the ground.

**BOOM!**

Is she dead or is Ethan? I look down at Ethan who is still twitching. The lava is getting closer now and I am panicking. I pull the trident out of Ethan's stomach and pick him up. I carry him and race back to the Cornucopia. I feel bad for Ethan; I wish it was me instead of him. Tears start filling my eyes and I start to sob. I reach the Cornucopia and Lydia screams.

"What did you do? I thought you both died." she yells.

"I-I- Killed Rea and Kodi. We need to get on top of the horn and stay put because there is lava coming toward us." I cry out.

I can see lava moving closer to us and is almost at the Cornucopia. Lydia and Flo climb up and pull Ethan up. I jump up onto the golden horn and immediately check Ethan's wounds. Flo helps me because she knows how to care for injured people. We rip his shirt off and tear his wetsuit. A giant gash is in the middle of his stomach. Ethan starts coughing up blood. Lydia keeps crying now and is trying to comfort him but Flo pushes her back. There is nothing we can do. He is going to die now.

"I don't think the Cornucopia will survive the lava; we need to move back to the Meadow." Flo says.

"Good idea." I reply.

We jump off the horn and make a run for the Meadow. I remember a kid I left being here. I wonder if he can help. We reach the meadow and the lava has consumed the Cornucopia and is now heading toward the meadow.

"Help, is there anyone here?" I yell.

Silence is all we hear in reply.

"We have someone who is injured and is going to die. We need medical help." I yell.

A face appears from one of the trees and it looks like a girl who looks 17. She looks at Ethan and jumps down. She calls for her friends to come down as well. Three more people appear. A boy with black hair and green streaks in them, a girl who looks unhappy to be with them, and the boy I ditched earlier in the games. The 17 year old looks over Ethan's wounds. She lowers her head in shame. Lydia cries out and moves closer to Ethan.

"Just kill him now so he doesn't suffer." the unhappy girl says.

"No don't do it. I want him to be with me before he dies." Lydia shouts.

Lydia kisses Ethan and they talk about how they first met. Flo and I start crying a little bit. They kiss one last time and Ethan closes his eyes.

**BOOM!**

He was dead. I put Ethan on the ground. Lydia cries more and falls to the ground pounding on the ground. The unhappy girl kicks Lydia in the chest and sends her into a rage. Lydia swings at the girl from 2 and hits her in the nose. The girl from 2 pulls out her knife and slices Lydia's arm. The boy from 2 and the boy I ditched hold her back. Flo pulls out her mace and swings it at the girl from 2. She hits her in the face.

"Everyone just stop!" says the 17 year old.

Flo backs away and rips her mace from the girl's face. The girl then lunges at Flo but I block her. She sends her knife into my rib. The pain is too much and I fall to the ground. Flo takes out her knife and sinks into the girl's neck.

**BOOM!**

The boy from 2 shouts and then sighs. I guess he didn't care. I lay on the ground in shock. The 17 year old helps me.

"I'm Aza and I will make sure you don't die right now." she chuckles.

Aza stitches my wounds and wraps a bandage around my chest. It still hurts but I think I am alright for now. She wraps a bandage around Lydia's arm and Lydia stands up.

"Sorry about Em. She hates almost everyone." Aza apologizes.

"That's alright; she is dead now so we don't have to worry." I say.

"Do you want to stay with us for now until you are feeling better?" the boy I ditched asks.

"Sure, but we can't stay here because lava is heading toward our camp." Lydia says.

We all agree to head toward the Lake. The lava hasn't hit it yet. I wonder why. We all make it there safely and set up camp. Lydia and I rest while Cosmo, Alex and Flo look around for some food. The anthem plays and reveals the faces of who died today.

**3D the boy from 10**

**Rea from 3**

**Kodi from 4**

**Ethan from 6**

And** Em from 2**

The anthem ends and all is quiet.

"Who is left then?" Flo asks

"All of us and Luca." I say.

"So does that mean after we kill Luca we have to kill each other?" Flo asks.

"It depends. If we want to rebel then we don't have to kill each other." I reply.

"Being a rebel would be so cool." Lydia says excitedly.

"Let's vote then. All in favor of rebelling say I." I announce.

Flo, Lydia, Alex, Aza and I say it.

"All against rebelling say I" I also announce

Cosmo says I.

"So it looks like we are all in an alliance." I announce.

We all laugh; Aza starts the fire, Lydia catches more fish, and Flo and Alex find some edible plants. I sit by Cosmo and chat with him for a while. I think he is trying to flirt with me because his old girlfriend died. I am not going to fall for him though because I know he will kill me if I make it to the final 2. I know the Capitol will find some way of killing us off so I need to look out for our group. After a while we all sit by the fire and tell stories. Aza says she can dance but we all disagree with her. She proves it by getting up and dancing. I was wrong. She is an amazing dancer. Her dancing was so elegant and graceful. I notice Alex staring at her in awe. Everyone seemed so happy for now. Why can't the Capitol accept the fact that we don't want to kill anyone anymore? I watch Flo, Alex, Lydia, and Cosmo fall asleep after a while. Aza kept staring at Alex with his head on her lap. She glanced at me smiled, and then went back to staring at Alex. My eyelids got heavier until I couldn't keep them open any longer.

_Here are your final 7 tributes. Only 1 can win though, sorry guys._

_**Cosmo, **__16 years_

_**Alex, **__15 years_

_**Aza, **__17 years_

_**Flo, **__12 years_

_**Lydia, **__14 years_

_**Rosemary, **__15 years_

_**Luca, **__15 years_


	8. Chapter 8: Luca's Demise

_**Luca's Point of View**_

I limp slowly away form the lava that is gaining on me. I broke my leg because of that stupid mutt that attacked me. I can see the Lake in the distance and I am soon motivated to move faster, away from the lava. I wonder how I will trick these girls into fighting for me. Maybe I could kiss them and string them along and then I can rip their hearts in half. I am very close to the Lake when I notice the remaining tributes are hanging out with each other. I see a girl closest to me and I lure her into the dark forest. She follows my voice and then soon sees me. Her blonde hair glistens in the light.

"Well hey handsome." the girl says.

"Thanks you look pretty as well. Anyway I was wondering if you maybe…." I say nervously.

""Wondering what?" she asks in a sweet tone.

"Maybe we could run away and leave these tributes. I know we could kill them off." I say.

"I don't know if I want to leave my friends though." she replies.

"They will turn on you eventually." I say.

"No they won't, we made a rebellion alliance." she replies.

"A rebellion alliance?" I ask.

"We don't want any of us to get killed so we are all allies." she replies.

I sit in silence for a moment. Why is this girl's arm missing?

"I never even asked your name." I say.

"Lydia, and yours?" she asks.

"Luca," I reply.

"Well why don't you show yourself and maybe you could be in our alliance?" Lydia asks.

"I will come with you then." I reply.

I walk with Lydia out to the Lake with my axe behind my back. Another girl notices and points at us. The entire camp gets up but Lydia tries to stop them. I can't think of anything to do so I reveal my axe and send it into Lydia's back. She gasps and falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

Another girl who looks like the oldest comes at me with her knife. I remove my axe from Lydia's back and throw it at the girl. It hits her leg and she falls to the ground. A weird looking boy with green hair comes running at me now. I pull out my small knife and throw it at his face. It hits him in the eye and he falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

The smallest girl comes at me with her mace. I don't have any other weapons and can't fight now. I try to flee but soon fall to the ground. I yank the knife out of my back. The small girl moves in closer with her mace and knife in hand. I swing the knife I got at the girl. It misses and she cuts my wrists. I cry in pain and start to sob. She sends the mace into my back multiple times. My back goes numb after a while. When she is done torturing me she takes her knife and starts to cut my throat. I squirm trying to make sure I don't die today. Another girl with fire red hair comes up and holds me down. It is the girl from my district.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?" I cry out.

"The same reason you killed off two of my friends." she replies.

"Can I do it now?" the smaller girl eagerly asks.

The girl from my district nods and soon my world blacks out.

**BOOM!**

_**Sorry this was so short. I am running out of ideas but it will be over soon. Hope you like your final 4 tributes. Flo, Rosemary, Alex, and Aza. May the Odds Be Ever In Their Favor!**_

_**Alex,**__ 15 years_

_**Aza,**__ 17 years_

_**Flo,**__ 12 years_

_**Rosemary,**__ 15 years_


	9. Chapter 9: Final Battle

_**Flo's Point of View**_

I am so glad I don't have to deal with that kid anymore. Only four of us left; then what? I walk over to Lydia and touch her hair. She looks peaceful but her eyes are still open. I close them and sob a little bit. She was a really good friend to me and everyone else. Her kindness got the best of her. At least she is with Ethan now. A tear drop falls from my face onto her cheek. Rosemary comes closer to comfort me. She doesn't say anything, but only strokes my hair. I fall into her arms and she hugs me tight. We are soon stopped by Aza's pain. We get up and move away from the bodies so the hovercraft can pick them up. Alex is holding Aza and trying to help but he is only making it worse. Rosemary and I pull Alex away and we tend to Aza's cut leg. Rosemary yanks the axe out and throws it to the side. Aza cries in pain and Alex tries to get closer. I push him away and he sighs. I tell him to find some food for us, so he runs over to some nearby trees and picks those fruits. The hovercraft appears to pick up the dead bodies. Rosemary puts her hand on the wound and rips a piece of her clothing off. She wraps it around Aza's leg and removes her hand. Aza sits there still crying from the pain. I don't know what to do; I am too busy thinking about getting out of here. Alex comes back with some fruit and passes some to everyone. He sits down next to Aza and comforts her. I am about to take a bit when I hear the anthem play, but I don't see the screen. After it ends a female voice comes on.

"Attention remaining tributes, I have an important message from the president. Here she is now." The voice says.

"This is President Iris, I have seen you four play so well that I can't see just one win. I have decided to let two of you live instead of one this year. You all must take a bit of your fruit now or you will be killed instantly." Iris says.

We all hesitate but take a bit of our fruit. Nothing happens to me or Rosemary. Aza is still in pain so I can't tell if she is hurting from eating. I turn my attention to Alex as he takes a few more bits of his fruit.

"Wait!" I yell.

It was too late; Alex fell backward onto the ground and started twitching. Aza turns and screams as she tries to comfort Alex. She can't do anything though because Alex is going to die. She cries out trying not to let him die. He tells her how he loved her throughout the entire game and kisses her. He closes his eyes and goes on.

**BOOM!**

Aza cries as she watches her dead boyfriend lie on the ground. She can't witness anymore so she grabs her knife and sinks it into her chest. Rosemary tries to stop her and I sit there in shock.

**BOOM!**

Why would—? But how—? I can't see why they died so quickly. The president speaks again.

"Congratulations to our two winners of the 12th annual Hunger Games. Rosemary Moses and Flo Anderson. We are glad to see you two win this year."

A hovercraft appears and picks up Rosemary and me. I am so happy I don't have to ever go back to that place ever again. When we reach the top I hug Rosemary and don't let go. We are soon pried from each other and are put into separate rooms.

**AFTER THE GAMES**

Rosemary and I became amazing friends and lived together in District 8. We both met really cute guys and dated them until we both got married 8 years later. When I was 20 and Rosemary was 23, after we got married to our husbands, we decided to have children. I wanted to have twins and wanted one of them to be in the Hunger Games. Rosemary didn't want to have her child participate in anything violent. I got my wish and had twins when I was 22, one boy and one girl. I named the boy Ethan Thomas and named the girl Lydia Thomas. A few years later Rosemary decided to have a child and later gave birth to a boy named Timothy Moses Green when she was 25. Rosemary died soon after giving birth from heart failure. I promised to help raise her child along with her husband. I helped out with everything with Timothy. I most importantly made sure he knew how to swim incase he ever did go into the Hunger Games. Ethan and Lydia became great friends with Timothy. When I turned 37 and my kids were 15 we went to the reaping for the 37th annual Hunger Games. Timothy was only 13 at the time and was nervous and didn't want to be chosen. I told him he shouldn't be afraid of whatever happens. They called out the girl who was Danielle Savage and the boy who was Timothy Moses Green. He cried and didn't want to go up on stage but Ethan immediately took his place and participated in the 37th annual Hunger Games. Ethan came back alive. I had cute grandchildren when I was older and Timothy's kids were cute as well. When I turned 75 my husband died. I was so upset when that happened. After several years of waiting to die I died at the age 96.

**_I hope you enjoyed the 12th annual Hunger Games. Once again I hope you enjoyed it. Also don't forget to read my new Hunger Games I am rewriting called the 125th annual Hunger Games. Thanks for reading! The End._**

_**The Victors of the 12**__**th**__** Annual Hunger Games **_

_**Flo, District 8: **__12 years_

_**Rosemary, District 7: **__15 years_


End file.
